Curiosity And Mischievousness Go Hand In Hand
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kristin is placed in Prowl's care while the others are out, the Autobot doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)
**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Curiosity And Mischievousness Go Hand In Hand**

"Optimus, there's been a few disturbances from M.E.C.H. again," said Ratchet as he looked at the files Fowler had sent them.

"Thought they would have quit after Silas' death," said Arcee.

"Twisted human minds often choose a new leader to continue evil work," said Smokescreen sadly.

Kristin, who was sitting on Soundwave's shoulder, nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Maybe you guys can stop them this time for good."

"We're going to try," said Optimus. "Ratchet, how many disturbances are there right now?"

"Three," the medic answered.

"Then we will split into teams of four," said Optimus. "Smokescreen, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee will deal with one of the disturbances. Megatron, do you have any objections teaming up with Starscream, Soundwave, and Magnus?"

"I have no objections," said Megatron. "M.E.C.H. is a bigger pain than Unicron, and that's saying something."

No one argued that point and Optimus nodded. "Ratchet, Wheeljack, and I will handle the third disturbance," he said.

"I will join you three," said Predaking, coming forward.

"Wait," Soundwave said urgently. "Kristin will be left alone here and the base will be unguarded."

Ratchet smiled a little. "We've updated the defenses so nothing can get past them, so nothing can get in to get Kristin," he said.

"Also, Prowl arrived the other day," said Optimus. "He is still learning about this planet, but if he is needed, he's ready."

Soundwave held up a hand to his shoulder for Kristin and she jumped into his hand and waited until he set her down on the floor. "You guys be careful," she said, looking worried.

"We will," Megatron promised before they all left through the ground bridge.

When the bridge closed behind them, Kristin decided to find Prowl. She had seen him briefly when he had arrived, but she had been hanging out with Soundwave at the time. Now, she was very curious about him.

She found him in his quarters and knocked on the doorjamb, even though the door was open. "Come in," Prowl said and she entered. He turned to her. "You are Kristin, correct?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Prowl, right?"

"Affirmative," he said. "I received a message from Prime to watch over you while they are on a mission."

She nodded and smiled. "Alright then," he said. "I trust you can entertain yourself in a quiet manner while I work on paperwork?"

Kristin instantly got the feeling that Prowl was much stricter than Magnus and felt a little down that she was under the watch of another Autobot who did nothing but work, but nodded. She didn't want to aggravate him.

A few minutes later, she had been playing a game on her phone and glancing over at Prowl while he continued working. She then saw his doorwings and watched them for a moment.

She had never seen the other Autobots have doorwings, but she began silently comparing them to Starscream's wings.

She suddenly sat up and grinned. If Prowl's doorwings were like Starscream's wings…,

Kristin silently sneaked behind Prowl's chair and began climbing up his armor. As she had done this multiple times with Soundwave, she wasn't afraid of falling as she made sure she had secure handholds and footholds as she climbed up to Prowl's back.

* * *

Prowl worked quietly on his paperwork, glad that Kristin was better behaved than the Twins. He was about to turn to see what she was up to when he felt something on his back and froze.

Kristin felt him freeze. "Prowl, are you okay? Did I pull a wire I shouldn't have?" She asked.

Turning on his heat sensor, the Autobot was shocked to find Kristin on his back and he froze again. "How did you get on my back?" He asked, feeling his processor beginning to shut down.

"I climbed up your armor," she said honestly.

Prowl went deadly quiet and began to fall out of his chair. "Prowl?!" The teenager called out in fear as she quickly climbed up to the center of the Autobot's back and up to his right shoulder. She had just managed to hold on as Prowl hit the floor with a crash that shook the walls briefly. Taking a moment, Kristin crawled to the Autobot's chest and stood up. "Prowl?" She asked worriedly.

He woke up with a groan and found her standing on his chest, looking worried. "Prowl? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes," he said, sitting up slowly as she held on like a monkey before he gently grabbed her in his hand.

"What happened?" She asked. "Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to."

He was a bit surprised that she was worried about him, but also grateful and noticed she hadn't pulled any pranks on him like the Twins would have. "No, you didn't hurt me," he said honestly. "I just couldn't logically process how you climbed up my armor to my back."

She shrugged. "It's easy," she said. "I've done it before with the others."

Prowl rubbed his head and then winced. "Did I land on my back when I glitched?" He asked.

She nodded and then realized what was wrong. "Your doorwings," she said worriedly.

Prowl winced as he got up and sat down in the chair, being careful not to jar his doorwings. Kristin instantly began climbing up his arm and reached his back. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Hold still," she said as she quickly found that the wires and cables in Prowl's back were not damaged, but the strain on his doorwings had been enough to cause him pain, like how she one time lifted too many boxes and strained her back muscles. Soundwave had helped her by giving her a back massage, which reduced the pain.

Kristin now reached one doorwing and began rubbing the section that connected the doorwing to Prowl's back carefully. She heard him sigh and heard him begin to relax as he slouched forward a bit. "Whatever you're doing is helping," he said to her.

"I'm trying to give you a back massage, but considering how small I am compared to you, it's not that easy," she admitted.

"Perhaps, but you're doing a good job," he said as he let out another sigh as she moved to his other doorwing and did the same thing. "Thank you. That's much better."

She smiled and then frowned a little. "I'm sorry about making you glitch," she said.

"It's not your fault," Prowl said gently. "It's something I have to put up with. At least you don't do it on purpose like the Twins. They often like to make me glitch."

Kristin shook her head but then smiled. "I'd probably make you glitch with a joke, but not to be mean," she said.

Prowl saw she was mischievous and shuddered, but then felt her pat his back. "Don't worry, I won't do it often, I promise."

That filled him with some relief and he was about to help her down of his back when he felt her gently touch his doorwing and he flinched before chuckling.

"Kristin, please, don't do that," he asked her.

But she was really curious. "Your doorwings are ticklish?" She asked. "Alright!"

"No!" He gasped out, but his plea was soon lost in laughter as Kristin began tickling his doorwings.

* * *

After a rough battle, the Autobots and former 'Cons were victorious against M.E.C.H. and returned to the base, most of them heading for the rec room to rest. But Soundwave was curious about how Kristin was doing and went to check on her.

Kristin giggled as she watched Prowl squirm and laugh as she kept tickling his doorwings. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" She said with a laugh.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEASE! AHAHAHAHA!" Prowl begged through his laughter.

What he didn't know what that Kristin was keeping an eye on the door so that she'd know if someone suddenly found them. She then jumped when she saw Soundwave come in.

Seeing the situation, the former 'Con quickly shut the door behind him as he entered the room. Seeing that he also didn't want to have Prowl's reputation ruined too, Kristin smiled at him.

Soundwave then straddled Prowl's back, keeping him pinned to the floor. Prowl winced as he glanced back in fear at the former 'Con, but then felt hands rub his back like Kristin had been doing earlier and then tentacles began tickling his doorwings, sending him into a bigger laughing fit as he squirmed hard, but Soundwave successfully kept him pinned as he then pulled his tentacles away from the sensitive doorwings. "Your turn, Kristin," he said.

"No! Please!" Prowl begged, squirming again.

Soundwave pinned Prowl's shoulders with his hands. "Sorry, Prowl, but you're not getting out of this," he said. "And don't worry, the door's locked. The Twins can't spy on us or record this. And I'm not recording it either."

Kristin began tickling the doorwings again and Prowl laughed and squirmed as best he could with Soundwave pinning him down and the teenager began laughing happily.

Prowl was about to beg Kristin to stop when he felt her stop. "I think he's good to go," she said.

"I believe so," said Soundwave as he gently squeezed Prowl's shoulders with his hands and then began massaging his back. Prowl tensed up at first, but then relaxed as Soundwave continued the gentle treatment and Kristin climbed up to Soundwave's shoulder as he got up and helped Prowl up to his feet. "I see you found out how mischievous my charge can be."

"Yes, but I'd rather deal with her mischievousness any day over the Twins," Prowl admitted.

Soundwave and Kristin both agreed with him on that.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
